To Love, or Not to Love
by MirokuMustang77
Summary: Sango and Miroku both have feeling for eachother, we all know that. But what happens when the pervert can't decide if he wants to commit himself to just Sango? Deciding might be hard, and will she wait for his decision?
1. Chapter 1: Temptations

To Love, or Not to Love

Chapter 1

Temptations

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock was going off. Sango reached around to find it and turned it off. She rubbed her eyes, stretched, and then ran her fingers threw her long, black hair. She stood up and slipped on her robe and slippers.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sango looked at the clock. "5:13! Who the hell comes to another person's house at 5:13 in the morning without telling them first!" she thought.

She walked to the door and looked threw the peep hole. "Great! Just what I need! Miroku at my door when I'm bearly wearing anything with a loose robe over it," she thought as she saw her perverted neighbor standing just outside the door looking as though he had just stepped out of the shower. He was wearing just a towel around his waist and his entire body was still dripping wet.

Sango opened the door and commented,"What could you possibly want at _5 o'clock_ in the morning? And may I ask where the hell your clothes went?"

"HEY! What kind of a greeting is that! Actually though, I was just wondering if you had a blow drier that I could borrow," said Miroku.

"So you couldn't get dressed before you came over?" Sango said not taking her eyes off the towel area.

"You sure seem interested in my towel," said Miroku, "Do you want a closer look? Because I'm sure I could arrange that for you."

Sango quickly shook her head and looked up to his face. Her own face was bright red as she said,"I uhh. . . just woke up so I'm still a little dazed and uhh. . . well I guess I just started staring, but not purposely in that area you know! Sorry. . ." she said.

"Oh, no harm done. Girls are always looking in that area!' said Miroku.

"Woah! WAY more info than I needed thank you! Anyways, I'll go get that blow drier. Be right back," she said.

She left and went to the bathroom to find it. When she came back, she saw Miroku looking threw her laundry holding her thong in one hand and her bra in the other.

"What are you doing!" she yelled as she grabbed them out of his hands.

"Oh nothing, just curious. By the way nice thong!" He said.

"Whatever you perv! Just take the blow drier and do me a favour? Stay the hell out of my laundry!" Sango said.

"Okay, but you know that your robe has been untied this entire time right? That see-through shirt and those undies sure do look hot on you though!" Miroku said.

Sango looked down and noticed that her robe had come untied and she quickly closed and tied it back up. "Get out now!" she screamed.

"Fine, fine! But remember, that offer of getting a better look at my towel still stands," said Miroku as he walked across the hall to his appartment.

Sango slammed the door and looked at the clock. "Oh shit! It's already 5:36! Now I don't have time to shower!" she thought.

She started going threw her closet to find something to wear. She threw something on and then brushed her teeth and hair and put on her make-up. By the time she was done, she had to run out the door and get to work.

Sango works as a cop late at night, but in the morning, she has a part time job as a waitress at Bernie's Truck Stop. She hates Bernie's because the truck drivers are always hitting on her. She can't quit though, because she needs the money. Miroku works as a full time lawyer and let's just say he's not all that rich because half his payment comes a little differently than normal (if you know what I mean). Anyways, he loves his job.

Now over to Miroku at 5:36, when he walked to his apartment. "Well, that went well," he said as he thought about what just happened," I mean, she was staring at my towel, I got to see her bras, thongs and some other clothes she had in that basket, and I got to see her in a revealing shirt and undies. Yep, that went pretty DAMN well!"

He dropped his towel and started drying himself. It took him about 10 minutes to finish his hair. When he finished, he got himself out an outfit and put it on. He didn't have to work that day, but he's an early riser so he always likes to get ready when he gets up. He knew exactly what he wanted to do that monday morning. He was going to go to Bernie's and torture Sango.

He actually liked Sango, thats no secret, he likes about every girl he ever meets, but Sango was different. She seemed special to Miroku. He couldn't quite figure out what it was about her that he liked so much but he knew she was special. He would never flat out tell her though because he was afraid of how she would react.

What he didn't know though was that she felt the same about him. She thought that he was just another pervert who only wanted her for her body so she never acted on her feelings. She was always daydreaming about him but she thought it would never happen, he was way too much of a lady's man. So they both went on with their lives just being friends.

Miroku got the rest of the way ready then he walked out the door. He went downstairs and headed toward his silver '63Corvette Stingray. He was going to see Sango at Bernie's.

He got there about 5 minutes later. When he walked in the door and Sango saw him she stopped and gave him a dirty look. "Welcome to Bernie's, how may I help you," she said with a certain tone.

"I'd like a table for one please," he said smiling.

"Right this way," she said then she wispered to him," If you give me ANY problems I swear I'm going to kick your ass later."

"Oh no need to worry, I'll give you no trouble now if you don't give me trouble tonight, if you know what I mean," he said and then he winked at her.

"I mean it," said Sango as she walked away.

As soon as she turned around Miroku's eyes followed so he could get a good look at her ass before he even set eyes on his menu. When she was finally out of vew, he turned back around and looked at his menu. Sango apparently was the only waitress working today, but that was fine because barely anyone ever came there anyways. Miroku wasn't done harassing her so he called out,"Waitress! Hurry it up and get over here!"

Sango rushed over there to shut him up because he was bothering other customers. "What do you want? Your disrupting the whole place! I told you not to give me any problems!"

"Is that any way to treat a paying customer? I demand respect or I'll tell your manager that you're being rude!" said Miroku.

"Alright I'm sorry. How may I help you?" said Sango.

"Oh I just wanted to know what you would recommend to eat," said Miroku.

"THAT"S IT? You called me over here for that!" she said.

"Uh-uh-uh! No yelling, you could get in trouble! I just want to know what you recommend for breakfast please," he said.

"Just get the french toast or something, I don't know! Now are you ready to order or are you going to let me work?" said Sango.

"Oh I'll just have a cup of coffee please, I'm not really hungry," said Miroku.

"You've GOT to be kidding me! Well whatever! I'll get right on that coffee," she said.

Miroku smiled with the pleasure of knowing that he had CLEARLY aggrivated her. As soon as she got back with his coffee, he drank it up quickly, paid, and was out of there. He was supposed to meet his friend, Inuyasha, at Hooters at 11:30 for lunch today and it was already 11:13. So now that he was pleased with himself he decided he better get there.

When he arrived, he saw Inuyasha sitting next to Kagome, whom he didn't know was going to be there as well. Inuyasha was always inviting her along everywhere, sometimes it even seems like they're on a date. Miroku walked in and sat down at their table.

"I invited Kagome along, I hope you don't mind," said Inuyasha.

"Oh, not a problem! The more the merrier, I always say!" said Miroku.

"Miroku, when have you EVER said that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, I've said it plenty of times, but normally only when I have girls in my house," said Miroku.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said,"So what have you been up to?"

"Just the usual. Eating, sleeping, working, bugging Sango, you know how it goes!" said Miroku.

"I see. Well, are we going to get some food? I'm starving!" said Inuyasha.

"So am I," said Kagome.

"Well, as soon as our damn waitress gets here!" said Miroku.


	2. Chapter 2: Way too Easy

Chapter 2

Way Too Easy

"2:35, Sango should be home about now. I'll just let myself into her appartment and say that I was just waiting for her to come home. And while I'm there, why not just take a good look around the place," thought Miroku.

He walked across the hall and found the hidden key in the light by her door. He opened the door and then walked inside. He turned on the lights and saw that she was already home, sleeping on the couch. She rarely got any sleep working 2 jobs a day so she sleeps during most of her free time.

Miroku quickly turned the lights back off, he didn't want to wake her. He looked at her. She looked like an angel even while sleeping. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He had this amazing feeling and he couldn't hold back any longer.

He walked over right next to her, forgetting his plans of snooping. He kneeled down. This was it, his only chance to do this was while she was sleeping. He knew it was now or never so he leaned in right next to her face. Then he made his move, he kissed her right on the lips.

As soon as he did though, she woke up. She realized what was going on and quickly pulled away. "What's going on? What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" she said.

"Sango, I need to tell you something," Miroku said,"I love you, I have since the moment I met you, but I just couldn't get up the nerves to tell you. Well up until now that is. . ."

"Really? I love you too Miroku!" Sango said and she jumped up and kissed him.

He kissed her back and it seemed almost magical, like something you'd see in a movie. It was absolutely perfect. Neither of them could believe what had just happened, but everything seemed to be happening so quickly. First Sango was sitting and Miroku was standing, then Sango stood up, then they both sat down, then before they knew it they were laying Sango on top of Miroku on the couch and let's just say that everything was coming off quickly too.

Luckily, Sango didn't have to work that night (or the next morning for that matter) because they both eventually fell asleep in Sango's bed and didn't wake up until 7:00. They were extremely tired from that long night of "fun" that they had the night before.

"Oh my god, what just happened!" Sango thought as she looked around to see that she was naked in her bed with an also naked Miroku.

"Morning sunshine," said Miroku, "You've been sleeping for quite some time. Could it be from the long night before? I KNEW you were interested in my towel area. Now you have to admit it! I've proved you wrong. You know Sango, you're WAY too easy!"

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing! Had he just said all of that stuff last night to get her into bed? Very likely, but she was crushed anyways.

"Why you stuck up, half witted, scruffy looking, nerf-herder!" Sango said as she quickly picked up and put on her clothes and was out of there.

"Hey! Who you calling scruffy lookin?" he shouted at her as she was walking out of the door.

"I can't BELIEVE that I fell for that! I just can't believe it! After all that he said, it was just a line to get me into bed! How could I be so stupid! I should have known that he was just pulling something!" Sango mumbled to herself.

Then suddenly she realized she had just left her own appartment! She was so angry she forgot she was in her own appartment! Now he was laying naked in her bed and she had nowhere to go back to but in there to kick him out. She was planning on avoiding him for the next month or so but she'd already failed to do that by leaving him in her appartment. She stormed back in there.

"I was wondering how long it would take you before you realized that this was your home," said Miroku.

"OUT!" said Sango.

"Alright, if you insist," Miroku said as he got out of bed butt naked, left the clothes on her floor (just to rub it in her face more), and made sure to run into her on his way out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Desperate

Desperate

"…and then it ended up it as just a line he was using to get me into bed!" said Sango, finishing explaining what happened the night before to her best friend, Kagome.  
"I can't believe the nerve of that guy! Telling you he loves you just to get some! Damn! He must be desperate!" Kagome said.  
"Hey that kind of sounds like your saying that he's so desperate that he actually slept with me." Sango replied.  
"That's not what I meant at all, I swear! I meant that he was so desperate to get in bed with you that he said that he loves you." Kagome said quickly trying to cover her mistake.  
"STILL not sounding so good!" said Sango.  
"You know what I mean. He's desperate, that's all there is to it." said Kagome, "but I can't believe you actually lost your virginity to that perv! Well tell me, he was at least good, right"  
"For one thing, don't be telling people that I was still a virgin when I did him. For another, how am I supposed to know if he's good or not, I don't have anyone to compare to. I think it was good though, at least I enjoyed it." said Sango.  
"Finally I got you to spill! Spill more! I want full detail! Size, techniques, oh! Did he give you an orgasm! Or was he not good enough to get you that far?" said Kagome who was then cut off by Sango.  
"Whoa! Stop there! I'll tell you all the good stuff but I'm not going into disgusting detail. First, HUGE that's all I have to say about that. Techniques are too much detail… and there were way too many. Orgasm, well yeah, okay, yes he got me that far a few times. Any more personal questions that you are going to bug me with until I answer?" Sango said.  
"Yeah, why did you do it? It's not like you REALLY love him, right"  
"Right… I'm not sure why I did it." Sango lied.  
"Well next time, don't do it," Kagome said, "I kind of liked that I had a friend that was still a virgin because that way I can at least live as a virgin again through her. Because God knows I haven't been a virgin since what, 6th grade"  
'What a slut,' Sango thought then she said aloud, "Sorry to ruin your fun with that virgin thing. I guess you should have saved it yourself"  
"Yeah, right! And ruin all the real fun I had! Not a chance!" said that slut-bag-whore, Kagome.  
"Well you're just lucky that you haven't caught any STDs or gotten pregnant yet. I mean with all the guys you've slept with, you would think that what they taught us in middle school about sex and abstinence was all made up! You have some luck!" said Sango.  
"Well, I only sleep with the best," Kagome said.  
"Oh really? How bout that time with Sesshomaru?" asked Sango.  
"A) How was I supposed to know that he was gay when HE didn't even know it yet! And B) He wasn't that bad, he was rather sensitive and gentle. Oh yeah C) I was just doing him to get Inuyasha jealous enough to go with me, which by the way, he finally asked me out for real today!" Kagome said trying to come up with a good excuse for having sex with a gay guy who looked more like a girl anyways.

Sango looked over at the clock, "Oh shit! It's already 10:20! I'm supposed to be at the station in 10 minutes, AND IT'S A HALF AN HOUR AWAY WHEN YOU TAKE THE SUBWAY! I'm friken screwed! The only way I'll make it on time is if I somehow can come up with a car and now"  
"I know you're not going to like this, but I know a way you can get a car…" Kagome said trailing off.  
"OH NO! There has to be some other way!" Sango said knowing exactly what Kagome was talking about.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! An all too familiar smile greeted Sango at the door. "My, my what a pleasant surprise! And here I thought you weren't speaking to me! Come in! Come in!" Miroku said. He really never meant to be so mean to Sango, he loved her but just had a hard time showing it and it was easier to be a jack ass to her than to try to show his emotional side.  
"Well even though I would love to be mad at you and smack you right about now, I actually came hoping for you to do me a favour. I don't suppose you would like to lend me your car, would you?" Sango said hoping for him just to say yes and hand over the keys, but unfortunately that's not exactly what happened.  
"No, you can't borrow my car. It's a beauty and I'd hate to have it at all ruined, but if you would like, I would be more than happy to give you a ride to wherever it is you need to go, even if it IS past 10 o'clock. Where are you heading anyways? A strip bar or something?" Miroku said hoping that she would agree and they could work this little thing out so she wasn't completely pissed at him.  
"For your information, I have to go to work at the Police Station. Normally I would not agree to this but considering I have exactly 7 minutes to get all the way there and I have no other way to get there except the subway, which would take nearly 3 times as long, I will allow you to take me to work. Thank you very much, let's go. NOW!" Sango said so quickly that Miroku could barely understand what she was saying.  
Miroku quickly threw on his shoes and grabbed his keys and they were out the door. When they got in the car, Miroku immediately put down the top on the convertible and as he started pulling out of the parking lot, he casually put his free arm around Sango's neck. "Hey! Just because I asked you a favour, doesn't mean that I forgive you for what you did and am willing to make the same stupid mistake as before. Now please get your arm off of me." Sango said as nicely as possible for her to be seeing how bad of a mood she was in from this situation already.  
"Alright, I'm sorry." Miroku said as he pulled his arm away from her. It was then that he realized what a big mistake he had made. He had a chance with the girl he loved more than anything else in the world and he completely blew any chance that he ever had with her by being too lecherous in thinking that if he committed to just one girl, that would be just it, he would only have one girl. He didn't know what to do. Did he love her enough to lose all of the other girls? And even if he did, would he be able to gain her trust back so he could get her to love him back? He didn't know but right now he did know that he wanted to get back on her good side.  
Soon enough after the silent car ride, that seemed to last hours though it was only 5 minutes, they were there. "Thank you for dropping me off but remember, I'm still mad at you, nothing has changed. Oh and I'll take the subway home. Bye," Sango said and then she walked off into the station.


End file.
